1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency circuit applied to a transmitting circuit operating in a GHz band frequency and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
High gain and high output power are essential features of amplifiers, output amplifiers in particular, to be used in GHz bands. It is vital that the output matching is met in the band in use. If the output matching is insufficient, unwanted reflection may be caused in an external circuit such as an antenna and therefore abnormal oscillation or the like can occur in circuitry. For the output amplifiers used in a communication scheme such as an ultra wide band (UWB), the output matching needs to be met over the entire band.